


Te Odio

by Freya_Candy



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Anal Sex, Fetish, M/M, Oral Sex, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:21:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27998940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freya_Candy/pseuds/Freya_Candy
Summary: Luego de los dramáticos acontecimientos con el saiyajin Broly, todo pareció volver a la normalidad, tanto en el espacio como en el planeta tierra.Pero sin esperarlo, en el frío corazón de nuestro querido tirano comenzarán a surgir nuevos sentimientos y sensaciones que jamás creyó tener, volviendo su mente un confuso rompecabezas. Por otra parte, el guerrero goku de igual manera se encontrará en una fuerte encrucijada con su enemigo; floreciendo desde su pecho un nuevo amor imposible y singular.¿Freezer sucumbirá a este nuevo deseo pasional o aún tendrá el  anhelo de destruir a su eterno rival? ¿Qué decisión tomará el saiyajin? ¿Escogerá a su cariñosa familia o irá tras las indiferentes caricias del emperador?
Relationships: Frieza/Frost (Dragon Ball), Frieza/Son Goku (Dragon Ball), Frost/Hit (Dragon Ball)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	1. Aclaraciones

© Dragon ball no me pertenece, todos los derechos reservados a su autor Akira Toriyama 

© Las imágenes o canciones a utilizar tampoco son de mi autoría. En lo posible tratare de poner el nombre del autor verdadero y su página

♦Te odio es un fanfic yaoi inspirado en Dragon ball super, su pareja principal es Friku o Goku x Freezer.

🔥Queda advertido que seguramente habrán escenas +18 o picantes

🚫Queda prohibido resubir este fanfic, hacer uso de ello o una adaptación.

👉Esta historia se encuentran también publicada en Wattpad

⚠En caso que los llegues a plagiar te daré una advertencia para borrarlo, si no lo haces te denunciaré o escrachare en grupos.

💜Gracias por su atención y disfruten la historia


	2. Introducción

Su cuerpo frío se estremeció al percibir ser abrazado por los grandes y musculosos brazos del guerrero, ser tocado por sus traviesas manos, brindándole calidez a su helada piel.

El congelado corazón del tirano comenzó a derretirse al sentir como los labios salvajes del saiyajin se depositaban sobre su cuello; lentamente fue subiendo sobre su rostro, posándose en sus labios oscuros. 

De a poco lo que empezó siendo inocentes caricias se convirtió en un beso fogoso, acalorando el ambiente, sumiéndolos en un trance de una pasión prohibida y fuera de este mundo.

Las manos que estaban puestas sobre sus finas caderas blancas fueron bajando un poco más y con esfuerzo lo alzó más arriba, quedando freezer más alto que el saiyajin. 

No podía ver con total claridad su rostro, pero estaba seguro y firme que se trataba de él. ¿Cómo olvidarlo? ¿cómo no reconocer a ese idiota? si su rebelde melena azabache y su cara de inocencia lo eran todo. 

El changlong* le depositó un delicado beso en la frente, para luego dedicarle una sonrisa cuando el guerrero de clase baja a cambio le dio caricias en su mejilla. Todo estaba yendo a la perfección, el lagarto se sentía empoderado al estar por encima, siendo sostenido por su rival. 

Los ojos rubíes y ónices se cruzaron, dedicándose una mirada profunda llena de misterio; Acercaron sus rostros para adentrarse una vez más en ese vaivén pasional, pero todo se detuvo cuando escucharon un fuerte estruendo a la lejanía. La vista de Freezer se nublo completamente, quedando solo una negra oscuridad en el espacio.

(...)

La alarma sonaba fuertemente indicando las 6:00 A.M, esto ocasionó que el príncipe del universo se levantara de su profundo y extraño sueño.

Un rayo láser atravesó el molesto aparato, dejando de hacer ese escandaloso ruido; Un pobre y asustado tirano se encontraba sentado en su cama, temblando de pies a cabeza, paso su mano izquierda sobre su rostro hasta llegar a su esfera central de la cabeza con el fin de tranquilizarse.

A medida que intentaba sosegarse, su ira e inquietud iban aumentando, ¿cómo era posible que haya tenido tal aberrante sueño? y lo peor de todo es que aquellos actos obscenos provocaron que sus partes íntimas reaccionaran, causando un enorme sonrojo en su cara albina. 

Una vez que sus nervios lograron estabilizarse lo única frase que pudo articular fue.

-Te odio, Son Goku-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola! Espero que les haya gustado está introducción, intentaré actualizar lo más pronto posible.
> 
> Me apoyarían mucho dejando un comentario.
> 
> Aclaraciónes:
> 
> *Changlong: es la raza de Freezer, tengo entendido que es un nombre oficial. Hay otros nombres no oficiales pero me gustó más esté


End file.
